Mad about you
by fairytaleofdust
Summary: Just another sequence to THE scene. A bit smutty so be warned.


_A/N - To the few people that follow me as an author - You should know this about me. when I get stuck on a story, I start writing other ones. That's why I haven't updated my other stories yet. But I promise to go back to them, if you still want them xD_

_A/N - to everyone else that decided to read my story - thanks a lot! This is my first real attempt to write some smut, based on all the amazing stories I've been reading so far. Let me know what you think. if you think it's a bit OOC, well, I'm not Andrew Marlowe, so that's bound to happen!_

_Disclaimer - as I said it, only Andrew could right these characters as well as he does. :P_

* * *

Beckett woke up with the warmth of the sun on her bare skin. The sky was still grey, a drizzle still falling, but somehow the sun found a way to shine. His scent was strong on her pillow, and it made her smile. She turns her head to find him awake looking at the ceiling, concentrated in God knows what instead of her. That makes her jealous, so she cuddles closer, her leg tangling on his, her hand flatten on his chest. That startles him, and she is glad to have his attention back. He meets her grin with a true smile, putting his arm around her shoulder so she could rest her head where his neck meets his shoulder. She places a kiss there that makes him shiver, and then whispers on his ear.

"What are you doing?"

"I was thinking" he says, chuckling.

"About?"

"I was gathering everything that happened." She smirks and caresses his neck, her fingers barely touching his Adam's apple, making him sigh.

"And what's your conclusion?" She asks, kissing his cheek and snuggling closer.

"Well. I was all alone when you appeared out of nowhere on my doorstep, telling me that you want me, and kissing me. Then we made out on the door, after that we came to the bedroom and had the most incredible and breathtaking sex ever registered in history, and now it's morning, you're here, in my arms, on my bed, naked. My conclusion is that I've finally gone too far. Madness has taken over my mind filled with fantasies and I can only guess that right now in reality I'm wearing a straight jacket locked on a high secured mental hospital." She laughs out loud.

"Mad, hun?"

"It has got to be it"

"So, let me add something to your madness" She says, kissing her way from his chest to his mouth, placing there a sweet yet deep kiss. Her eyes meet his lovely blue ones and she brushes her nose on his, saying. "I love you, Rick."

She could see tears coming to his eyes as they narrowed from his smile and he takes a deep breath, making her go up and down on top of him.

"See? I'm completely crazy."

She smiles, and pinches him on his arm. "Ah! apples! apples!"

"It's real, Rick. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. I'm sorry I took so long. I'm sorry I lied to you and I'm sorry you have to think you've gone crazy to believe this."

He grips the back of her head and kisses her passionately, heating her whole body, while she rubs her hands up and down his sides. As they break the kiss searching for air, he gently pecks her nose and wipes away a tear from under her eye. "I believe it. I know it's real Kate, and I'll make it last forever." she smiles. She can't stop smiling.

She stops her hand on his belly, and begins to make circled movements that make him arch his back in search of her.

"So, you were saying. The most incredible and breathtaking sex ever registered in history, hun?" he can only moan under her touch. She grins at his reactions. "Too bad it only happened once". and she locks her eyes onto his, biting her lower lip before kissing him with eyes open, her hands sliding lower.

At the same moment, a shout came from the living room. "Dad! I'm home! Are you up?"

That made Kate stop immediately and he groaned.

"humpf! Alexis! Worst timing ever!" he complains, but she is too scared to laugh. He notices this, and cupping her cheeks, tilts his head to look at her.

"What's wrong, Kate?" she can only look at him, and he could see she was starting to panic. He laughs.

"So, facing your worst enemy, the guy who put a bullet through your heart, this is piece of cake, but you're scared of an 18 year old girl?"

"What are you going to tell her?" she asks, worried.

"The truth. I wouldn't give my daughter any less, and I'm not hiding you here as if you were any woman. Besides, she knows how much I love you, she'll be happy to see you."

"That's the problem, Rick. With everything that happened, everything I made you go through. She probably hates me!" he chuckles, but then remembers how much his daughter wanted him to quit following Beckett after she got shot. "Let me talk to her, ok? You stay here." he kisses her and then moves to leave the bed, her hand reluctant to leave his. She hugs his pillow as he goes for his robe behind the bathroom door, and then leaves the bedroom, not without admiring her curled up on his bed. The most beautiful vision he had ever seen.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Alexis?" he calls, closing the door to his study when he finds his daughter coming down the stairs.

"Oh! There you are! Sleeping late, lazy?" she goes to the tip of her toes to kiss him on the cheek. "How are you, daddy?"

"Oh, I'm fine" he sighs, thinking about what he's got on his bed. Then he grins. "I'm more than fine, actually."

Alexis had gone around the kitchen counter and was rummaging through the refrigerator when she halted, turning her head just enough to look at him through the corner of her eyes, then closing the fridge and turning towards him, arms folded, eyes narrowed, a judging face contrasting his cheeky grin.

"Dad. Tell me you don't have a woman here."

"Really? You want me to tell you that?"

"Dad!" She lowers her arms on her sides then puts them on her waist, tapping her toes, looking like a mother mad at her son. It was hard to tell who the parent was and who the child here was. "So that whole story of spending the night with your xBox and tv was a lie?"

"Well, at that time, I was really planning on doing just that, if it helps."

"Who is she?" Alexis asks, regretting the question the second it came out of her mouth.

"She just appeared, out of nowhere"

"Oh, dad! Is she one of your weird stalkers?" He narrowed his eyes at the thought of it. This is going to be fun, if Alexis was really going that way. "Dad! I can't believe you not only opened the door to this psycho, you let her in! I mean, how far can you go to get over Beckett, really?"

He couldn't stop laughing at that comment, and then as he turned around to look at his study door, he noticed it was half opened, as if someone was peeking through it. He left Alexis and went towards it, and then put his arm into the room, searching for her hand.

"What? Dad?" Alexis pledged, while he walked backwards. _'Oh, god! He's going to introduce her to this mad woman? really?_'

"Alexis, honey. You are right when you say that I've got a fan here."Alexis sighs, angry. "But I don't think you are getting the whole idea of it."

"What idea? That you spent the night with a fan? I guess I'm used to that, Dad, thank you."

"No, that she's also a character." he was still fighting to grab Beckett's arm, since she was flinching away from his hand. He then just opens wide the study door, and then shut his eyes begging that she was wearing something.

Beckett narrows her eyes with the lights suddenly coming on her face as she was busted behind the study door, taking a deep breath as she could see the stunned look on Alexis face. She met Castle's eyes, still scared as he looked relieved and smiled at her. She was wearing one of his boxers and a t-shirt.

He holds her close, pulling her into the living room, while Alexis moves around the counter to stop right in front of Beckett. She has no idea where to put her hands, so she just throws her arms to her back, locking her fingers together behind her.

"Alexis. I'm sorry. My clothes are all soaking wet. I was in the rain yesterday and..." But the girl shuts her with an unexpected hug. She takes a while before putting her arms around her, tugging her closer as she tightens the embrace.

"Thank you, Kate." she says, and Kate has no idea what's going on, but feels happy it's happening. "Thank you so much."

They part, and their eyes met, making both women laugh at their teary faces. Kate takes one hand on Alexis's cheeks and strokes it gently, motherly, and the girl reaches out to bring her father closer.

"Oh, you two!" Castle utters, throwing his arms around both of them, on a pathetically happy family picture. They all crack up and break apart.

"So, what happened?" says Alexis, going around the counter again, resuming her search for food, as if nothing had happened. Kate goes to a stool and sits on it, Castle just behind her, caressing her back.

"Well, a lot happened."

"You didn't have a chance to tell me" Castle noted, and she couldn't help chuckling. Alexis looked at them with a disapproving look. "TMI, guys."

"Sorry. Well, If I gotta tell."

Castle went for a stool as she took a deep breath before starting the story. Alexis was preparing sandwiches and paying attention to her.

"We got a lead, and went for it, just Espo and me. I couldn't wait, or couldn't accept the idea of doing it right, telling Gates, getting back up. I just went for it, wanted to catch that guy, and nothing could stop me. Ryan stood behind, he didn't accept it. When we went to the hotel room Maddox was in, we found the place empty, and Montgomery's things all over his table. He was looking for something."

"Something? Do you think he found it?" Castle interrupted her, and she looked up to see he looked worried, concentrated on the story.

"I know he did. It wasn't something, it was someone. We found Roy's wedding album. All the people on the photos crossed out, and one missing. Probably someone who was there." Castle looked up, clearly thinking about something. She waited to see if he was going to say something, but when he kept silence, she continued.

"We were going away when he showed up, threw me on the wall and knocked Espo out. He ran towards the roof and I followed him. When I got there we started to fight. I punched him and he didn't even flinch. He punched me and I fell to the floor, pain all over. I tried to fight back, but he was stronger than me. He grabbed me by the neck, tried to choke me. I looked like a ragdoll on his grip, completely defenseless. I don't know why he didn't kill me there and then." she stops as she notices Alexis looked terrified. She reaches for the girl's hand. "I can stop if you want, Alexis"

"No" she gulps. "Go on, Kate."

"Ok." she breaths in. "But all he does is toss me around. I have no control of where I'm going. He's just there in front of me and I want to put him down. I try to get him one more time, but he flinches and pushes me. When I notice, I'm falling over the edge of the building."

"Alexis muffles a scream with her hand and Castle breaths out, putting a hand on his forehead. Tears are falling over their faces. Kate reaches for Castle's other hand and squeezes it before continuing.

"So I'm there, left alone to fall, and I realize how meaningless all of that was. My mother didn't want me to die for her, and going after this so blindly wouldn't bring her back to me. It would only make me lose more. I was alone, and it was my fault. I was going to die. That's when I heard your voice."

"Mine?" Castle said. his voice rough and low with all the tears and the angst in his throat.

"Yeah. I heard you, and I called for you from the top of my lungs. In my head, you were there to save me. When I was back up and realized it was Ryan, followed by an angry Gates, I also realized that I had already lost you, and you wouldn't be there to save me anymore, unless I did something."

Castle swallowed his angst and pulled her closer, kissing her head. "I'm sorry I wasn't there, Kate."

"No! Don't be. You were right this time. I mean, you were right all along."

"It must have been terrible, Kate" Alexis noted, caressing Kate's back. She smiled back at the girl. "It's all gone now. I'm happy I survived to be here with you guys now."

"And we're happy you're here with us" Alexis said. Kate pulled away from Castle against his will and moved so she was face to face with Alexis.

"Alexis. I'm sorry. I know you were worried about you father, and that made you hate me sometimes, and I understand that. I just want us to be friends now."

"I want this too, Kate. I don't hate you. I did, sometimes, but I couldn't hate you forever. I know how happy you make my father, and I also know he needs you. I'll just worry about the both of you from now on." she smiled, and Kate took her hands on both of hers. "You're family now, Kate." It was amazing to hear this coming from Alexis.

"Ok, enough with the drama" said the girl, handing them sandwiches. "I want to tell you all about my graduation party!"

"Yeah! Do tell that!" said Kate, wiping away the sadness and diving into the good feeling of feeling at home. She glanced at Castle, who was smiling from ear to ear, and felt her heart swollen. It was all she wanted, and it was all real.

XOXOXO

"Ok, you two. Behave. I'll be at the mall with Paige, but I'll be back for dinner, ok?" Alexis said by the door, kissing both of them gently on the cheek and then going away. As the door closed and they could hear the lock turning, Castle grabbed Kate from behind, kissing her on the neck, his hands all over her.

"Hey, mister. You heard the girl! Behave!"

"Oh, I'm a disruptive and disobedient child, don't you know?"

She turns around and throws her arms around his neck, gripping the hair on the back of his head as she kisses him, their tongues dancing around each other. He pulls her over the door and hunts for her neck as she smirks. "I have the feeling we did this before" He chuckles. "I love repeats." And he pulls her thighs up, her legs instinctively wrapping around him as she hops to fit into him, holding tightly as he runs towards the couch. He gently puts her down as she tugs his shirt, pulling it up and he does the same with hers. They both laugh when they realize they are both wearing boxers, like a mirrored image of each other. She reaches for his waistband and pulls him closer, laying down on the sofa while pulling him over her. He cups her head, his palm as a pillow under her, while the other hand curled under her armpit to hold her back, laying her steady on the leather of the couch.

She spread her legs open to fit him, and he goes down to kiss her breasts. He then stands up, kneeled on the couch between her legs as he grabs her waistband and pulls the boxes out of his way. She uses her feet to do the same and he lies back on her, intertwining their fingers and putting her arms over her head as he entered her, their lovemaking illuminated by the midday sun coming from the window.

"I love...Making love...to you" he said between pants.

"And I..." she panted, and kissed his ear lobe, nipping it and sucking it with her lips. "Love you."

Their eyes met as they were both coming closer. He releases one of her hands to caress her forehead, wiping the sweat there. She puts her hands on his back and scratches as she feels her climax coming. He stops moving, arching his back to go further into her as his release comes too. He lets his weight falls over her for a moment, but when he tries to move away she tightens her legs around him, keeping him in place.

"I'll crush you" he says, and she nods.

"Don't move. I want you right here. I want to feel you on me."

He buries his face on her collarbone, kissing and nipping the spot and then just laying his head there, as she brings her hands to stroke his hair, curling her fingers around the locks.

"I'll never leave you alone, Kate" he promises.

She just moans and let's slumber take over her.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

She woke up on his bed, the blankets up to her chin. She takes a few seconds to gather the courage to leave this comfortable position, and then turns around in search of him, but he's not there. She glances at the alarm clock on the nightstand and sees it's already 7:30pm. She rubs her eyes, amazed that she spent a whole day resting, sleeping and making love to him. She notices her clothes are neatly folded on the armchair in front of the bed, with a rose and a note on top of it. She pulls away the sheets and walks to it.

"Katie, my love. Your clothes are clean and dry. Take your time to have a shower, and then come to the dining room. We're having pizza!"

She smells the rose and smiles at the idea of having Castle calling her 'my love'. Then, she moves to the bathroom. His bathroom looked ridiculously expensive for a bathroom. She turns the water on, as hot as she can take it, steam taking over the place in seconds. The heat takes over her body and she walks slowly under the spray, letting it fall on her neck, on the bruises that Maddox had left there. She closes her eyes and hugs herself as she feels the bruise stings with the water, remembering that terrible scene. Then, she looks up to let the water wash the tears from her eyes and turns around in search of the soap. She realizes then that it was his bathroom, with his soap and his shampoo. She would leave this bath smelling more like him than when she walked in. She loved that.

She slides gently the bar of soap over her body, inhaling his smell as she's more and more relaxed by the hot water. Her eyes closed as she takes in the heat and the scent while the water drops massage her back. She can't stop touching herself, feeling her center moist at the thought of him, wishing he was there when she opened her eyes.

But when she does, he's not there. Of course not, he's at the kitchen, making pizzas with his daughter. She smirks, thinking of all the things she'd do to him if they had a whole day to themselves, selfishly wishing that could happen soon. When she puts a bit of shampoo on her palm and gently spreads it on her hair, his smell one more time taking over her, her mind wandering as she massaged her head with the tip of her fingers. She then lets the water rinse the shampoo away as she pulls herself together to leave the shower.

Kate doesn't take too long to dry herself and then wear her clothes. She checks herself in the mirror, brushes her hair and then takes a deep breath before joining her family in the kitchen.

XOXOXO

They spend the night making pizzas, throwing flour on each other and making a mess on the kitchen. After dinner, they leave to the living room, where Castle lights up the fireplace and they snuggle together to watch a movie.

"Ah, really? They won't remember each other?" Katie pouted at the end of "Eternal Sunshine of the spotless mind". Alexis laughed at her reaction.

"I still can't believe you hadn't seen this movie. It's one of my favorites!"

"I don't have much time to watch movies."

"That's sad" said the teenager girl. "Maybe we can have some more movie sessions later."

"Sure thing!" Kate said, excited. It was amazing that she was making girlfriend plans with Alexis. It looked that this would work, after all. She felt Castle snoring beside her. He had fallen sleep after around 40 minutes of the movie. They both laughed and she tickled his neck, startling him awake.

"What? What?" he said, confused. Alexis almost fell on the floor laughing. She then stood up and yawned before saying good night and going to her room.

"Let's go, sleeping beauty!" Kate said, but instead snuggled closer to Castle, who was still fighting against sleep.

"What about the movie?" he said, unaware that the movie was already over.

"They all died!"

"Really?" he widened his eyes.

"No, Castle! It was a romantic movie! Seriously!"

"Oh!" he mumbled, and then observed the empty room, lit only by the fireplace. He pulled Kate closer, sniffing his shampoo on her hair. "Let's stay here" he says.

"Really? You wanna stay here? Or are you just too lazy to walk to the room?"

"Mmm" it was all that came out of his mouth, and she laughed.

"Alright. Let's stay here then. I was planning on doing some wicked things to you, but I guess cuddling by the fireplace will work."

"what?" he widened his eyes again, and she laughed as she put her mouth closer to his, taunting him, her legs up and down his calves under the blanket. "Mmm, Beckett, you're a mystery. A delicious mystery!"

"Oh, Mr. Castle. You have no idea!" and she brushes her lips on his, teasing, then using her tongue to open her way into his mouth, deepening the kiss. When they break, panting with lack of air and desire, she stands up and flicks a finger, calling him as she walks backwards to his bedroom. He goes after her, standing up like a bear under the fire light, his eyes darkened with lust. She laughs and runs, he just a few steps away. When they finally get to the bedroom, he catches her from behind and growls, making her laugh. He pulls her up and put her down on the bed, taking his shirt off and she settles on the mattress. She moves to take off her clothes, but he stops her.

"Oh, no, Detective. Allow me!" She hesitates as he calls her detective, thinking that she still hasn't told him she resigned. Well, not the time right now. She waves away this thought and lay on the bed, annoyingly clothed as he reduces his attire to only his boxers and then finds his way towards her.

"That's not fair. I can't take your clothes, then?"

"My turn, now. You just sit back and enjoy."

He lifts her shirt a little bit to expose her belly button, and starts kissing there, brushing his fingers along the area just above her waist. That made her take a deep breath already as she dugs her fingers on his hair and closes her eyes shut. He then starts to unbutton her shirt, the last button first going up as the buttons give way to his mouth. He lingers on her scar, brushing his tongue on it then placing a sweet kiss. Then he moved to her left breast, nipping the already hardened nipple over the bra while his hands took her shirt off her shoulders with a caress. She helps by raising her upper side just enough to let the shirt come off, and then she tosses it somewhere on the floor. He continues going up and she grabs his head as he comes closer, begging his mouth to kiss her. His weight is heavy and warm over her and she's going over the edge only with this.

"Castle…" she mutters, biting her lower lip as he takes his time on her neck, kissing it gently, and then biting it just hard enough to leave a mark. She knows it will be there still tomorrow, but somehow she doesn't care. Her fingers dig deep on his biceps, and she knows too that this will also leave a mark. Her revenge.

He supports himself on his elbows, her head between them as he pulls away to look her in the eye. They both smile at each other, a sweet moment, remembering that no matter how hot and sexy that could be, it was always making love.

He kisses her gently and she fiddles with his ear and then grabs his hand from beside her head, intertwining their fingers, and then moving it down, towards her jeans, the feel of his hardened member over the thick fabric already driving her crazy.

"Take them off. Please!" she begs, and he moves back to use both of his hands to open her button and down her zipper. He then grabs the jeans by the sides and pulls them off, and then kisses his way back, leaving moist kisses on her legs and thighs before stopping at his destination. He starts caressing her over the fabric of her panties and she arches her back searching for him. He then moves the small piece of cloth away and inserts one of his fingers on her wet folds, making her scream.

He moves back up searching for her mouth, his fingers still moving down on her. He grabs a moan from her mouth as he kisses her again, passionately, deeply, and hungrily. She's so far away already that she doesn't know where to put her hands, so she grabs the sheets beneath her with one hand, while the other digs on his back when she reaches the edge, her moans and screams muffled by his kiss. When he breaks the connection of their mouths for air, she screams his name over and over as she's taken over by all the sensations he's bringing to her.

He smirks at the realization that she completely gave her control to him, and she cups his head, her eyes still seeing stars while she comes back. She laughs as she feels a tear come down her cheeks, totally satisfied.

As he reaches her cheek to wipe away the tear of satisfaction, she takes his hand and kisses the palm, then takes her fingers in her mouth, tasting herself on him. Then, he kisses her again, now a slow and sweet kiss as he puts his hand back down, pulling her panties out of her. She does the same to his boxers and then grabs him, positioning it on her entrance. He thrusts forward and enters her slowly, making her sigh and moan with pleasure, her center still sensible from her previous orgasm. It doesn't take long until she feels she's getting closer again, his thrusts slow and deep inside her, taking his time so they can feel each other with their hands, their kisses as slow as the movements of their pelvis.

He goes down to kiss her jaw and neck when she calls for him again. "Castle. Faster. Now!" He obliges, as he feels he's coming closer too. He grabs her hand and they reach it together, moans and promises and I love you's taking over the room.

Right after, silence took over as they took their time recovering, air slowly coming back to their lungs. He releases her hand to brush away the hair that stuck on her forehead because of her sweat, their eyes never leaving each other's, smiles taking over their faces. It was the best moment of their lives, and they didn't want it to end.

A lighting followed by a strong thunder announced a storm was about to begin outside. Castle moved away and took the sheets from under them, replacing them over their bodies as she snuggled closer to him. They locked their fingers together and rested their hands over his chest. He kissed her forehead when he realized she was already sleeping. He pulled the comforter up to cover her shoulders and then stroke his hands on her hair. He knew they had so much to talk, so many things to resolve, to set straight. She didn't say, but he knew her actions on the last day didn't go unpunished by Gates, and she was probably avoiding talking about it because it hurt her to acknowledge she had been suspended. And on top of all that, they needed to discuss her mother's case. Even though it seemed she wanted to quit it, they couldn't ignore that for the last 3 years dangerous people were threatening her life, and they couldn't trust that they would stop and let her go just because she decided she wasn't going to look for new leads. And he also knew that he couldn't force her to forget about it completely. It was her mother, after all, and he could understand her pain and thrive to go after it. But right now it was time to take a break. It was about them, and only them. They could stop to think about it tomorrow.


End file.
